Make a wish
by Mrs.Wheeler
Summary: With a wish that comes true, Seto Kaiba has a chance to see Kisara for one more time. But he was not aware of the fact that this visit was going to change him a lot. / A soft and short story. Will be maximum three chapters.


"Come on Seto, blow out!"

When Seto saw Mokuba's eyes, shining with excitement and happiness, he slowed down and thought for a while. In that significant moment, he was lost. He looked around. It was his own birthday party. He sighed when we remembered he couldn't get angry with Mokuba's suprise birthday party idea even though he also knew that **Seto Kaiba hates parties**. There was nobody in room who came to party to spend some time with him. He saw some employees and some old duelists.

But he couldn't see anyone who actually loves him.

This was the problem with his life. He was always strong and confident like a mountain. But in particular times like this one, he could feel the burning heat of a lava, flowing from his heart through his stomach. He had everything: fame, money… But he was miserably in need of a companion, someone sincere. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened his eyes again. He had to blow that goddamn candles out. He knew that would make Mokuba happy.

He opened his mouth and swallowed some air in it. He wanted to blow his thoughts away as if they were hanging on the candles. He recoiled with the loud voice of Mokuba:

"Seto wait!"

What now? Was Mokuba thinking about creating new sets of tortures?

"You have to make a wish before blowing the candles out!"

Yeah, making a wish. He wished he could tell Mokuba that Seto Kaiba doesn't **make a wish. **According to him, the ones who were making the wishes were the ones who couldn't make them real. Real men lived with truth and made requests, not wishes.

Bu he had to wish something. He sighed when he noticed he didn't have any wishes. He had everything he needed: A brother, a successful company, houses, cars, best collection of duel monsters, endless money… "I have everything I need." He thought. "Except love"

He was in need of love for sure. He was dying for someone sincere, someone who's not fake, someone who is interested in him without paying attention to his social statue.

"I know who I want" he thought. The girl who he met years ago. The girl who he met in his Egyptian dreams with Yugi. The girl who he met in a nonexistent dimension. He knew he would never see her again. Suddenly he knew what to wish for.

"Okay Mokie, I'm ready to make a wish" he said.

Mokuba, who thought his brother was having fun, clapped his hands with happiness and pleasure. All guests were covering their boredom after their fake smiling faces. Of course it wouldn't be profitable for them to look bored in Seto Kaiba's first (and probably last) birthday party.

Seto closed his eyes. He knew his wish was never going to be real and it was stupid, but wasn't it why they were called wishes? Even he was not powerful enough to stand against a little piece of hope. So he just blurted it out.

"I wish I could see Kisara again."

* * *

It was at least two hours after the midnight. Ignoring an old habit, Seto refused to check the time. He was lying on his extra-large bed, wearing only shorts. He felt hot even though the fact that his bedroom's all the windows were open and the weather was windy. He was unable to sleep. To spend time, he started to watch the curtains which were dancing with wind, under the moonlight. He knew that he was a powerful man. He was one of the richest men alive, he was healthy, strong, handsome, charismatic, and cold. His employees usually scared of him. "The only one that is not afraid of me is Mokuba" he thought. Maybe it was because the only person that was treated well by Seto was Mokuba.

He lost attention on his thoughts when he heard the voice of a broken plate from downstairs. It was probably because of a clumsy cleaner. He was thinking about going downstairs and scold the guilty one, but he had to stop. The room was getting less dark. Seto couldn't understand the reason of this sudden illumination. He took the handset of the system that let him talk to his gateman.

"Jordan, what the hell is happening in the garden?" he said with an angry voice. But he couldn't get any answer.

"Jordan, do you hear me? Answer or you'll be unemployed soon." But still, there wasn't any answer. His temper increased. He decided to go down to the garden, rail Jordan, and fire him. He changed his shorts with sweatpants and wore a t-shirt on it. He wore sneakers and left his room.

Despite the ramble which was only ten minutes ago, mansion was completely in silence. The first thing he saw was empty rooms. With an instinct, he changed his way and walked to Mokuba's room. He opened the door to check his little brother, he was sleeping. Seto quietly closed to door and went to garden. He found the security cottage.

"Jordan, why the hell, you don't answer my ca…." Seto had to stop talking because cottage was empty. He thought this was an assassination, since security guards and even maids were gone. He decided to run back to Mokuba, and take the gun in his bedstand drawer. He started to run.

"Not so fast, Seto Kaiba."

When he heard to voice he agilely turned back. He was ready to fight. He would do everything to protect Mokuba and himself. But he petrified with astonishment when he saw a weird looking man in ancient Egypt clothes, instead of an assassin.

"Who da hell are you?" Seto shouted. He would feel as if he dumbfounded if he weren't used to weird Egyptian stuff.

"I'm Shadi." He explained. "One of the loyal servants of the pharaoh."

"Atem" Seto said. "It's been years since he left. Why you just leave me alone? I have things to deal, I don't want to see those Egyptian crap."

Shadi shook his head.

"You have one more duty Seto." Said Shadi. "You have to go to Egypt, and seal the entrance of the pharaoh's tomb with a spell."

"Do it yourself. That tomb is already collapsed."

"For humans yes, for spirits, no. I can't do it by myself, it has to be done by someone from this age"

That was the stupidest thing Kaiba had ever heard. He was a busy businessman. He had no time or no will to deal with Yugi's leftovers.

"No." said Kaiba easily. "I won't do that. I don't care what happens to your precious pharaoh's precious tomb. Now leave me alone Shadi. And never visit me again."

He said nothing else and started to walk back to his mansion.

"Wait Seto Kaiba."

"What now?!"

The look on Shadi's face made Kaiba feel weird. He was quite serious.

"I can give you something you really want Seto. Do you remember your wish from tonight?"

Seto stopped and shivered. "How you know my wish? Just explain." His voice was lower.

"No need to an explanation. Just tell me if you want to see _her_ or not."

Seto stopped. Could he really do that? He trembled when he thought about her.

"You can't do that. She's even dead in your imaginary world."

"I can do that." Shadi said. "The souls who are sealed in stones are not dead. You can take them off. With my help of course."

Kaiba was suspicious. "I don't trust you" he said.

"Well you don't have to trust me. But bear in mind that you've nothing to lose."

Seto covered his face with his hands to think calmly. He was right, that could be his last chance and he had nothing to lose. Even if he was lying, all the thing that he would lose would be time, a couple of days maximum. But he knew he was too clever for that.

"I can accept to do that" he said "only if you make me see Kisara first. Then I'll do the sealing thing"

"Deal" said Shadi. "But there's something you need to remember."

"What's that?"

"You won't be able to spend too much time with her. A couple of days maximum. Do you accept?"

"I do" Seto said. He had no idea what was coming.

"Then close your eyes and feel relaxed for the journey" Shadi said.

"Wait, now? Right now? I have thi…"

Seto couldn't even finish his words. A bright light surrounded them and then he saw nothing. His journey started.


End file.
